


They Are. Aren't They?

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint's a little dramatic, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, but so are Bucky and Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:139. If I win, you do dishes for a week.





	They Are. Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> I have no idea what this is. But it made me laugh, and I hope it makes you laugh too!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“They are.”

“They aren’t.”

“Yeah, huh!”

“No! Not at all. Nope.”

“You wanna bet?”

Bucky smirks, “You know I’m up for it.”

“Fine.  **If I win, you do the dishes for a week.”**

“The dishes? Oh, watch out. Those are fighting words!” Clint says, rolling his eyes, as he walks into the kitchen.

“You know how much he eats. It’s a lot of dishes.” Darcy says with a deadpan.

“I’m just saying, why don’t you up ante?” Clint asks, looking between Darcy and Bucky. “Besides, what’s up with the pronoun game?”

“I – oh hush, Buck.” Darcy smirks at the chuckling man. “He doesn’t think that Nat and Steve are doing the dirty and keeping it on the down low.”

“That’s what you’re arguing about?” Clint laughs, eyes going wide. “Wow. Being married really is taking its toll on you two.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Wade too much.” Darcy says, with mild annoyance. “This is important… For some reason they’re keeping it from us, I just know it!”

“They’re not.” Bucky says in a sing song manner, again, just to annoy Darcy.

“They are!” Darcy returns with a laugh.

“Oh for… Just ask them?” Clint says, jumping up to sit on the counter. “Hmm? That’s not too hard is it? Just ask. Then this whole ‘are they, aren’t they’ thing will be over.”

“No.” Darcy and Bucky respond in unison.

Clint hangs his head, “I need new friends.”

“We need to catch them.” Darcy smirks.

Bucky nods his head towards Clint, “You like hanging out in the vents, what do you know about those two, huh?”

“No. No. No. You’re not dragging me into this. Tasha’ll have my ass if I join in on this nonsense.”

“See they are!” Darcy says with a smile.

“You heard his tone, there’s nothing going on!” Bucky counters, quirking an eyebrow.

“Definitely need new friends.” Clint mumbles to himself.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Steve says, coming to a stop just short of the door way.

Bucky and Darcy’s faces light up and Clint starts to shake with laughter.

A chorus of yeses and no’s comes from the trio, confusing Steve even more.

“Is this about me and – “ Steve starts only to get interrupted by Darcy as she throws a hand over each super soldier’s mouth.

“Bucky! You said you wouldn’t say anything. And you!” She says turning her attention to Steve. “You know nothing! Hear me, nothing!”

Bucky rolls his eyes and licks Darcy’s hand making shudder and pull away from them.

“Not cool!”

Clint laughs as he watches the last shreds of dignity leave the kitchen. “Whatever you guys are drinking, I’ll have some.”

“What?” Steve asks, still confused.

“It’s in the coffee isn’t it?” Clint asks, getting off the counter to rummage through the cabinets. “Probably the good stuff that Stark keeps hidden, huh?”

“Clint.” Steve turns towards him, ignoring Darcy and Bucky’s irritated whispers to each other. “You seem to be the last one with their wits about them. Know what’s going on with those two?”

“Negative. I am a meat popsicle.”

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha says, walking in and stopping next to Steve.

Darcy and Bucky fall silent with Natasha’s appearance and watch with rampant fascination.

Clint eyes Natasha for a beat, opting to return to his digging through the cabinets.

Natasha looks to Darcy and Bucky, who do a poor job of pretending to not stare. She smirks, placing her hands on Steve’s chest before pecking his cheek.

Darcy and Bucky both gasp, earning a chuckle from Steve and Natasha.

“Looks like you’ll be doing the dishes for the week, Barnes.” Natasha smirks again, grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

“You heard the lady.” Steve chuckles in leaving.

Bucky grumbles and Darcy bounces lightly in victory.

Clint sighs as he pulls out Stark’s stash of coffee. “I need new friends.” 


End file.
